metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid talk:Requests for deletion/The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Do not modify ended AfDs, even if they were incorrectly performed. My response to your comment, M101, would be to learn the difference between in-universe and out-of-universe. Secondly, this subject is not here because of the Super Smash Bros. series, but because of the Metroid series. We are the Metroid Wikia, you know. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Chozoboy, I was talking about that there is a point at which we could go overboard and Twilight Princess page is overboard. If we are the Metroid Wikia then why is Twilight Princess here, Pikachu here, Link here, etc. which are part of their own''' series. Metroid101 22:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :They aren't in-universe articles. We have everything categoried as in-universe or not in-universe. Things that are not in-universe have articles on this wiki because they share a connection with the ''Metroid series (not to be confused with the Metroid universe). Because people come here to learn about both, we provide objective information on the series and related subjects. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Then why can't we just give a link to another wikia? Since we can't post things that don't talk about metroid, there is not much to say about them. And you ignored my first comment or you agree with me Metroid101 22:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm not certain what comment you are referring to, but these are subjects that we can cover/"say things about", and have said things about them that are relevant to the series. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) "Chozoboy, I was talking about that there is a point at which we could go overboard and Twilight Princess page is overboard." ''... That comment, I wanna know your opinion Metroid101 22:23, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Evidently, not. As described before, I think it ought to be a small article with ''only the relevant information (as well as the data template on release information and such) that should be completed and tucked away in the proper categories. It ought not to be a prominent article or anything like that. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ... Actually, thats making this idea seem better. So then maybe we SHOULD keep this article Metroid101 22:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Please don't cross the line 101. Okay Junge, if you want this page so badly, and refuse to let it go, I'll just go ahead and make pages for Zant, Triforce, Master Sword and the like. And turn this wiki into Metroid/Nintendo shit. The characters and things like Catch Mode are enough. But I will not have you make Wii Sports on this wiki. Let it go. People think it's too minimal a reference. Also, the AfD result was DELETE. DELETE. Say it with me, Delete. And yet you still refuse to let me delete it. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 00:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Comprimise Here ... Why can't we make what Chozoboy was going to do with the article on the Bumper Sticker Page under a subsection Twilight Princess. It supports both opinions and leads to a comprimise. Metroid101 20:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC)